


The Birthday Part 1

by Gcgraywriter



Series: Paneville [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Breakfast in Bed, F/M, Family Fluff, Hangover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter
Summary: Prompt 20 - Nightmare
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Paneville [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721938
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6
Collections: Paneville





	The Birthday Part 1

Opening her eyes, she groaned loudly and immediately closed them again as she pulled the covered over her head. However, now that the pain was realised there was no escape from the agony. She groaned as she tugged at her hair, hoping to garner to relief. Pansy vaguely remembered the source of her pain and groaned again at the thought of all the alcohol she had consumed the night before with Millie and the girls. Her stomach churned and revolted at the recollection. She wondered distantly whether she should run to the bathroom or not. She remained still hoping the sensations would pass. 

She pulled the covers down slowly from her face, hoping against hope that Neville had anticipated the mother of all hangovers that currently waged war within her skull. She wanted to cry when she saw the small vial of Pepperup potion sat on the nightstand next to the glass of water. She would have to reward him later once the pain subsided and a ceasefire was called between her ears. Reaching out from her cocoon, she grabbed the vial and popped off the cork before throwing it back and swallowing before the taste could linger on her tongue. 

Heat steamed out of her ears as she sighed, with the steam went the pressure leaving her with just a slight tension behind her eyeballs. She lay, relieved that her stomach no longer lurched and churned traitorously. No sooner had the thought crossed her mind when the scent of lemons and batter filled her nostrils. Relieved, she sat up and looked around as she tried to regain her scattered memories along with the scattered clothes around their room. Looking at the mess over the place, she blushed, wondering just how difficult she had been to undress the night before. 

She climbed out of bed, realising that her pyjamas were on wrong. She really would need to reward Neville, she must have been a nightmare to deal with. She took her top off and, after sorting out the sleeves, slipped it back on before pulling on her dressing gown and moving out of the door. She wondered where everyone was. She looked into Logan’s room, but his bed was made, and his curtains were wide open showing the Applyby Arrows posters moving along his wall as their Seeker, Gregory Cotton zoomed between them after the snitch. She wondered whether the blue and grey colour scheme had anything to do with him being sorted into Ravenclaw. She shook her head before turning back to her daughter’s room. 

Her room was a deep purple and posters of the boy band, Centawesome, covered the old unicorns that used to wander around the walls. She smiled sadly, appreciating that this was what growing up looked like. She remembered the little girl that used to sleep in a cot in the corner when pygmy puffs used to decorate the walls. Smudge, the now huge, dark kneazle lay curled up in a ball on the end of the neat bed, not even bothering to look up as Pansy looked in. Turning, she began to navigate the stairs, he ears picking up the sound of voices as she descended. 

She sat at the bottom, silent as she watched them gathered around the island in the centre of their kitchen. The children had their backs to her as Neville faced them. 

“Again?” He asked brightly. The children nodded as he tossed something into the air. The pancake lifted and then flopped down with a slap as the children laughed. She smiled as she watched how they interacted. Logan was a young man now, and she had been worried about him being too old to spend time with them when he returned from Hogwarts that summer, but it seemed to have had the opposite effect. He spent more time with them than he did doing homework. Something worried her. was he getting bullied because of who his mother was? Was that why he stayed with them so that he could feel safe? She frowned hard at the thought. If she found out that her boy was being bullied, the bully wouldn’t know their arse from their elbow by the time she got through with them, child or not.

“You two! Mom’s downstairs… you know what to do,” Neville whispered loudly before meeting her gaze with a mischievous grin. 

“Go back to bed, Mom!” Logan insisted as Zin ran to her and started to pull her up the stairs. She shot a look back at Neville who just winked at her as the children herded her back to bed.


End file.
